wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Male Wiggles
The Male Wiggles are the male members of the band. As of 2013, they are Anthony, Lachy and Simon. Trivia * They were originally supposed to become the new Other Wiggles because of their skivvy colors. * In the song Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair) they sing, and chase Emma with Jeff stars as the Bow King. Gallery TheMaleWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Taking Off!" TheMaleWigglesandJeff.png|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff TheMaleWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Male Wiggles in England TheMaleWigglesinWigglySongtime.png|The Male Wiggles in "Wiggly Songtime" TheMaleWigglesandJefftheCook.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Jeff the Cook TheMaleWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Canada TheMaleWigglesontheBigRedBoatRide.jpg|The Male Wiggles on the Big Red Boat ride TheMaleWigglesatSkyPointAustralia.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Sky Point Australia TheMaleWigglesatDreamworld.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Dreamworld TheMaleWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheMaleWigglesatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Westfield Parramatta TheMaleWigglesatTheTreehouseEarlyChildhoodCentre.jpg|The Male Wiggles at The Tree-house Early Childhood Centre TheMaleWigglesinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Taking Off Tour!" TheMaleWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Wags and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglesattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|The Male Wiggles at the Sydney Royal Easter Show TheMaleWigglesat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|The Male Wiggles at 104.3 MYfm Studio TheMaleWigglesonOMG!Insider!.jpg|The Male Wiggles on "OMG! Insider!" TheMaleWigglesandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Nick Hutchinson TheMaleWigglesinFurryTales-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Furry Tales: Behind the Scenes" File:TheMaleWigglesinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Meet The Musicians" File:TheMaleWigglesatWestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Whitford City TheMaleWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheMaleWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Furry Tales" TheMaleWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues TheMaleWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Manly Beach TheMaleWigglesatTarongaZoo.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Taronga Zoo TheMaleWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Australia TheMaleWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Male Wiggles and The Wiggly Mascots TheMaleWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Male Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheMaleWigglesandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|thumb|The Male Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends TheMaleWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Henry the Octopus TheMaleWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Captain and Henry TheMaleWigglesPlayingPercussionInstruments.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing percussion instruments TheMaleWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Wags the Dog Malewigglesandpaulpaddickontheirphones.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Paul Paddick Backstage on their phones. TheMaleWigglesinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles!" File:SimonGoesQuackers44.png|The Male Wiggles in "Simon Goes Quackers" ExcuseMeow!-Wigglehouse7.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Excuse Meow!" TheMaleWigglesinHulaHoopSymphony.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Hula Hoop Symphony" Emma'sMissingBow16.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Emma's Missing Bow" TheMaleWigglesandMoonshinePearl.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Moonshine Pearl TheMaleWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Pumpkin Face" TheMaleWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Jeff Fatt TheMaleWigglesatMixFMStudio.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Mix FM studio TheMaleWigglesinQuack,Quack!.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Quack, Quack!" Simon,LachyandDoctorEntertainment.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Dr. Entertainment" TheMaleWigglesinSlowMotionAnthony.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Slow Motion Anthony" TheMaleWigglesinWigglyYoga.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Wiggly Yoga" TheMaleWigglesandDr.KendallYoga.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Dr. Kendall Yoga TheMaleWigglesinJoannieWorkswithOneHammer(Episode).jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Joannie Works with One Hammer" TheMaleWigglesinDoctorAnglais.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Doctor Anglais TheMaleWigglesandLeeHawkins.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Lee Hawkins TheMaleWigglesattheYummyMummyClub.jpg|The Male Wiggles at the Yummy Mummy Club TheMaleWigglesonBTWinnipeg.jpg|The Male Wiggles on "BT Winnipeg" TheMaleWigglesandJeffFattatheAppleStore.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Jeff at the Apple Store TheMaleWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Go Santa Go!" TheMaleWigglesasThreeWiseMen.jpg|The Male Wiggles as the Three Wise Men TheMaleWigglesinBigAussieRoadTrip.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Big Aussie Road Trip" music video TheMaleWigglesinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheMaleWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" TheMaleWigglesinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios TheMaleWigglesatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Australia Day Lunch TheMaleWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing music TheMaleWigglesandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Santa Fe Caboose TheMaleWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Apples and Bananas" TheMaleWigglesinTeamDoctorsMassageAssistAd.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Team Doctors Massage Assist ad. TheMaleWigglesinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Apples and Bananas Tour" TheMaleWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Male Wiggles at the Pappadum Party TheMaleWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Wigglehouse" TheMaleWigglesInGoTheSocceroos.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Go, The Socceroos!" Music Video TheMaleWigglesInAnthonyForgets.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Anthony Forgets" TheMaleWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Rock n Roll Preschool" TheMaleWigglesandJaeNelson.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Jae Nelson LittleBunnyFooFooandtheFieldMice.jpg|The Male Wiggles as Little Bunny Foo-Foo and the field mice TheMaleWigglesasThreeWiseMonkeys.jpg|The Male Wiggles as three wise monkeys TheMaleWigglesinUpcomingWigglesDVD.jpg|The Male Wiggles in an upcoming DVD GregSingingFruitSaladin2015.jpg|Greg Page and The Male Wiggles TheMaleWigglesinTheWiggles'25thAnniversaryConcert.png|The Male Wiggles in The Wiggles' 25th Anniversary concert at the Apple Store 12401868_10154035558382018_4320482977997911971_o.jpg|The Male Wiggles in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma r0_0_4165_2777_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|The Male Wiggles in The Wiggles Big Show! 13620298_1189823861067881_6685926671959469168_n.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Wiggle Town Tour Malewiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggles singing at the Wiggle Town Tour 13680043_820025604801072_2254876320900097799_o.jpg|The Male Wiggles rehearsing for the show 025b84b4-7948-5960-ba57-dfd8c15f2204.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Dorothy ComeonDowntoWiggleTownPromoPhoto13.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Dreamworld 1781111_10152377684422018_1425512532_o.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Hyde Park 14484679_10210468311885536_6151527157430790648_n.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Some kids PartyTime!439.png|The Male Wiggles in "Party Time!" IMG 2574.PNG|The Male Wiggles in "The Wiggles' World (TV Series)" Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:Anthony Trios Category:Lachy Trios Category:Simon Trios Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019